Adjustable golf putters have been known in the past. There are limitations under United States Golf Association (USGA) rules regarding the adjustability of putters used in USGA competition. For example, some rules prohibit the adjustment of a putter during the round of play; a putter may be adjustable provided that the adjustment cannot be readily made and that all adjustable parts are firmly fixed and there is no reasonable likelihood of them working loose during a round. Other USGA rules limit physical features of the putter, such as the heel to toe alignment and the line of play alignment of the putter shaft. It is therefore desirable to have the cost-effectiveness of an adjustable putter so that a player need not purchase a number of different putters, while also having an adjustable putter that complies with all rules of the USGA and other golf organizations.